


Picture Perfect

by FlameBoxPytha



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Camera, College AU, Dipper is innocent, Drug-Induced Sex, Human Bill Cipher, I promise, It’s not as bad as it may sound, M/M, NSFW, Not Anymore, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vibrator, because he’s still an asshole, depends on the person, it will soften, its just a one shot for now, no editor, sorry - Freeform, thanks to bill, until I decide I want more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameBoxPytha/pseuds/FlameBoxPytha
Summary: Dippers a college kid at the age of 18 who is going into journalism and is taking a photography class.Bills a pretty popular guy at the collage, 21 and going into finance.Every girl wants him and every guy wants to be him, however, no one knows what his life is like n the outer perimeter of the school, except for a select few.Dipper gets thrown into the middle of it when he’s dared to take pictures of him leaving school and gets caught.Bills punishment?What’s better than pleasure?Pleasure and humiliation of course.





	Picture Perfect

I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face.  
“This is ridiculous.” I sighed, standing up straight to look at my reflection in the mirror.  
I was just dared to snap some shots of a guy at our university named Bill Cypher. I barely knew the guy. But the thing about the deal was that I can’t get caught. On top of that Mabel's boyfriend actually thinks I'll do it and bet big money on me.  
I don’t know what their end game was after they saw the pictures, but I knew that if I just showed them the roll and threw them away then it wouldn’t be a big deal.  
“I’ll just prove it and delete them later. Whatever.” 

I stood over by the fence that led into the park, which I’ve seen pyronica and him walk a couple times. 

I watched bill walk out alone and start walking towards me. I was further along on the path but still had some good foot to take pictures.  
“Yeah, I’ll make sure- Hey I’ll call you back, Pye.” He said walking into the pathway in the forest, letting out a long sigh. I was nervous as I began to follow him from further behind. I got out my camera and pressed, Forgetting about the sound that snapped when I took it and I watched him stop. I got behind a tree and put the camera away, getting out my phone so it looks like I was doing something else. I heard footsteps walking toward me before feeling a hand smack next to my head, causing me to jump, as he walked around the tree to face me.  
“Not nice to take pictures of people without their permission, Pinetree.” He said with a shark like smile. Before I could question anything, he grabbed a hand if my curly hair and slammed my head back against the tree. My vision began fussing out and the corners were black. He caught me before I fell to the ground but I felt him lift me up and began carrying me away before I felt nothing. 

___________

My eyes fluttered open, my head throbbed as I looked at my surroundings.  
I groaned in discomfort before trying to move my arms, but finding out that they were tied above my head. It was a dimly lit room with an attic like ceiling and wood floors. There was a nice bed by the far wall as well a dresser.  
“You’re awake?” A voice asked.  
Bill walked in from a doorway next to the room I was in with my camera in his hand.  
“What- what’s going on?” I asked before remembering what got me here. “Wait- I can explain! Please!” I began.  
“Nope.” He simply stated and crouched between my legs. His hand reached out and fell on my crotch causing me to jolt and jump back against what’s what seemed like a door. My hands were tied to a door knob.  
He began rubbing his palm over my clothed member.  
“S-stop.” I whispered.  
I saw a flash behind my tightly shut eyelids, snapping them open to see He was holding my camera.  
“That was cute.” He mused. I hung my head, hoping that my hair covered my face. He began to unbutton my shirt, causing me to struggle against him.  
“Get off, perv! Stop!” I begged, only causing him to smile a bit. I squirmed harder causing him to start ripping the buttons, leaving my chest exposed. He walked to the drawer and pulled out something with a string and a button, also a bottle of lube and a towel. The object had a oval shaped orb on the end and he set it down beside me. He then reached down and began to unbuckle my pants, I stared down in horror, breath coming in quicker now.  
“Please. Let me go.” I begged calmly. When that was exposed I was red in my face because if it were any other circumstances he’d be a win to have sex with. He was beautiful and that’s why I didn’t question why they wanted pictures.  
“I’m not a complete asshole and I’m only guessing you’re a virgin. I’ll be somewhat gentle with you, since it is you’re first time.” He explained before putting lube into his finger and rubbing my entrance. “However, this is a punishment, and I’ll see to it that you learn you lesson.” He added, lining the orb up and popping it in quickly causing me to squeak.  
“Don’t. Don’t! I’ll press charges!” I begged wiggling away and trying to get the orb out, but his fingers stayed against my entrance, holding it in. He flipped the switch on and I could feel it vibrating against my prostate. He took the camera out again and I shot him a glare that didn’t quite do a justice of seeming mad, as I was flustered and red in the face.  
“How adorable, so I guess that can make two of us. I hope they put us in a cell together.” He said with a wink, making a thumb motion and turning up the vibration causing me to squirm and furrow my brows together. He snapped another picture.  
I was so beyond embarrassed and humiliated.  
He turned it up again, and I couldn’t help but let out breathy moan and arch my back.  
Which he snapped a picture of.  
He looked pleased with that reaction and I hated myself for it.  
His hand gripped my jawline, forcing me to look up into the camera lens. “You're drooling it feels so good. Don’t act like you don’t like this. This was supposed to be a punishment, but I think you might like it a little rough, huh? You’re already hard. I’d punish you another way, but I just couldn't bring myself to damage that beautiful face. You look so cute right now, I think I might just let you get off easy this time.” He mused. I was blushing so hard at this point from embarrassment.  
“You’re sadistic.” I mused back. He chuckled.  
“Not usually, but I’m feeling some type of way with you. Not as innocent as you seem. You look so much like an angel, who knew you were a little masochist with a dark desire to be taught a lesson by being tied up and used by someone like me.” He hissed, watching me like a predator watches it prey.  
“Hmm. Who should I send these to? Maybe I should anonymously email them to the photography teacher? Even better. Pacifica?” He mused. Pacifica has been my crush since sophomore year of high school and god know what would happen if he sent them to the photography professor.  
“Don’t.” I begged, feeling tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.  
“I’ll think about it. Who knows, maybe if you’re really good for me I’ll delete them all and even give you the camera back.” He exclaimed.  
He turned it up again causing me to jolt my hips and let out a loud moan. I’m sure it was on full speed now. My breathing had become erratic and heavy. I was twisting my hips as if trying to get away from it but he kept his finger pressed against my tight entrance, holding it in place.  
“Rule. Ask me to cum. If you don’t get my permission, I’ll make you go another round.” He said. I paled at that. “Understood?” He beamed. I nodded reluctantly in response.  
He began to tug back and forth on the string, causing it to move inside me. “You’re so hard from just that.” He mused, switching the device off and pulling it out. “I’m not done with you yet. I’m gonna make you last until you pass out.” He said.  
Great.  
He took his shirt off over his head and kneeled down in front of me, placing a hand on both of my ribs. He leaned down and flicked his tongue over one of the sensitive nubs on my chest. I bit my lip in order to stifle a moan. He reached up and began to play with the other one between his index and thumb.  
“You’re so sensitive.” He mused, hot breath against my chest as he leaned down and began to suck on them. “Ngh.” I whimpered quietly when he pulled off. His skin was bronzed with freckles here and there and along his cheeks and nose. He was blonde with dark lashes that hung into amber eyes. He was toned and I knew that if I tried to fight him off I’d lose very quickly.  
His mouth found my neck and began leaving a mark there.  
Mables gonna ask.  
“Please. Don’t leave marks.” I begged as innocently as I could.  
“Little late.” He smirked.  
He stood up and began to remove his pants causing me to turn my head and blush even deeper.  
“You can look, it’s about to be inside you.” He stated, seemingly as if it was a common knowledge, which didn’t make me feel any better at all.  
“What?” I asked, my mind scrambling immediately after that. I began to struggle again against the restraints on my wrists.  
“Hold still.” He commanded without looking at me. He pulled his pants down and his member sprung out.  
No way. That’s huge. He’s not going to fit that.  
He kneeled down and squirted more lube onto his fingers and rubbed the entrance again, this time, before popping a finger in, causing me to attempt to pull away.  
He grabbed and pinned my hips against the door behind me.  
He began to thrust his finger in and out before adding a second one. I tried harder to struggle.  
“Are you going to cooperate with me?” He asked, an annoying calmness in his tone.  
“ngh! N-no! Stop!” I pleaded. He reached over and grabbed the towel, pressing it up against my lips and nose. I was confused until I started getting weak and my body was even more sensitive. I moved my head “Wait! Wait! I will.” I screamed the best I could past the drugged cloth, causing him to pull it away.  
“Good choice. What I gave you should wear off soon.” He explained before beginning to scissor my entrance and hook his fingers into a certain area, causing me to let out an unexpected moan.  
He eventually pulled them out and applied lubricant on to his member. He reached up above me and began to untie my hands from the door knob, keeping them bound together.  
He picked me up and sat me on his lap so I was straddling him, he put my hands on his chest and put his hands on my upper thighs. He lined up and brushed the hair off my sweaty forehead before pushing his tip in. I whimpered in discomfort. He continued to press in until I was full. I was panting with my head hung now and he pulled me down onto his chest, giving slow thrusts in and out of me. When I was somewhat used to his girth he began to pick up the pace, also causing me to moan louder. He did this until I was trembling and my legs were giving out. He the flipped positions and laid me on the floor, never pulling out. He held my legs up and began to slam into me. I was overwhelmed with stimulation, I couldn’t tell if it was the drug or something else but it felt so good that my eyes began to water.  
“I’m close.” I cried out. “Ngh. Please.”  
“Please, what? Ask nicely.” He stated. I was throbbing and I know I wouldn't last another round.  
“Please let me come…” I whispered. He chuckled.  
“Louder.” He commanded.  
“Ah! Please. Let me come. I can’t take it.” I whimpered. He gave a couple more thrusts.  
“come for me.” He almost growled, giving me a couple strokes, my abdomen tensed up and I released onto my chest, I could feel him unloading inside me as a warm substance filled me.  
I was shaking when he let go of me. I was suddenly exhausted and drowsy.  
As I felt myself begrudgingly drifting off in his hold I felt lips press against my forehead but they were gone as soon as they came, I assumed it was all in my head


End file.
